Of Closets and Bed
by darkwings-and-mages
Summary: If Callum Hunt wanted to stay closeted about his feelings for his best friend Aaron Stewart, he should be allowed to. Tamara Rajavi should not attempt to rectify this situation by locking them in an actual closet.
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom: The Magisterium**

 **Title: Of Closets and Beds**

 **Author: darkwings-and-mages**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Characters: Callum Hunt, Aaron Stewart, Tamara Rajavi(mentioned)**

 **Pairings: Callum Hunt/Aaron Stewart**

* * *

There are three times when a girl is allowed to be a bitch.

One; when she's almost dying.

Two; when she's been dumped, or cheated on.

Or three: When she's going through their personal Lucifer's waterfall.

Tamara Rajavi was _not_ going through any of the above mentioned problems, and therefore had no right to be this bitchy and lock Callum Hunt and Aaron Stewart in her closet.

Seriously, what closets had locks anyway?

Callum sighed as he sank down to the ground against one of the walls. He spread his legs and wiggled his toes to pass time. His toes were seriously disappointing him with how unsatisfactory they were in curing his boredom. However, they were much better than the other option he had, which was talking to his blond closet-mate prisoner. So the toe wriggling went on.

He heard a soft thump, and knew immediately that his friend had also taken to slumping against the wall. Regardless, he carried on in his quest to wriggle his pinky toe, and only his pinktoe. Twitch - _nada-_ wriggle- _nope -_ an-

"We're mages!"

Call looked over to his friend who sat up straight on the other side of the wide closet. He raised an eyebrow. "Now you noticed? Never before, in our 2 and a half years at the Magisterium have you noticed that you can control the elements? Or even the fact th-"

He was stopped midway through his sarcastic litany, when he saw Aaron jump up and turn toward the doorknob. Oh. _Oh._

Call got up too, silently cursing himself for not thinking about the metal doorknob, when he saw Aaron furrow his eyebrows in concentration. Five seconds later - _click_ \- he pushed open the door to find Tamara's room empty.

Quickly deciding a plan to kill- okay, maim - fine, _talk_ to Tamara , he made his way to her door, only to be stopped by a frowning blond.

"We need to talk."

Call's stomach clenched. They couldn't _talk._ If they did, Call was sure that Aaron would find out, find out the reason why he can't look at the jock in his gorgeous green eyes, or stay in the same room with him when he's wearing those see through pajamas, or god forbid _look_ when he's changing into his was bad, very bad, and Callum _wouldnt_ , wouldnt destroy one of the best friendships that he's ever had.

"If you're talking about Tamara, I promise that I have a plan that involves toothpaste, lemons, and a mousetrap that I'm developing right now, and will tell you about shortly." he grinned weakly, and tried to sidestep the taller boy only to find the young mage blocking his way again.

"While I'm sure that your vengeance plan is great, that's not what I was talking about." Aaron gestured pointedly to Tamara's bed. Callum's throat tightened as he made his way towards the bed. He sat down on it warily and peaked at Aaron beneath his fringe.

 _Dammit, he's going to die of embarrassment._

The brunet was sitting up straight, too straight to be normal, and he noticed Aaron took a mental tally of it. He then tried to slouch, to appear more casual, however, his body hates him, and refuses to do that. God, he hated this.

Aaron, apparently unaware of his mental disarray, sat down on the other side of the bed. After a moment or two of silence;

"You've been avoiding me." A statement, not a question.

 _Well_ , Call thought, _I can probably bullshit my way out of this one._

"No I hav-"

"Stop. Please, just stop. " The voice was thick and heavy, like it had been dragged down by chains. Call looked over, opening his mouth to recover, only to close it when he saw the raw hurt in his green eyes. **God, those eyes should never be that hurt.**

"Don't bullshit me."

Call gaped at Aaron; _never_ , has he heard him swear in the entire period he's known him. Not once. Aaron rolled his eyes, and gestured for the brunet to continue.

"Well, you see…" Call racked his brain for a plausible excuse, "I wanted to make sure that I wouldn't hurt you, you know. Cause I'm Constantine. And I'm your enemy. And yeah."

He applauded himself. Nicely done.

"That's not it."

Dammit, why did he have to get friends? They could read him so well.

He looked back at the blond, not realising that he'd looked away, only to find the other mage staring back at him, much, _much_ , closer than before. Call fell back like Aaron had burned him, only to find himself lying on the bed. He was about to roll off, when a well muscled arm pinned him to place. Suddenly, he found himself pinned under 100 pounds of Aaron, with a weight on his lower belly. He gasped loudly; Aaron had sat on him.

"Are you going to tell me now? And please, don't try lying. I'm not an idiot." His voice was strong, unrelenting, a drastic change from the weary voice he had only a few moments ago.

Callum looked at up at him."Will you get up of me?"

"No. Not unless you tell me."

"Yeah, thought not." Callum gave one last squirm before lying still on the bed. The back of his throat was already burning from the onslaught of tears he was sure to come, while his stomach had already made a home for itself at the bottom of Call's feet.

A few tears slipped down his cheek. Aaron noticed them right away, and rubbed them off, his warm calloused hand caressing the side of the brunet's face. He was nice like that, always noticing when something was wrong with Call, noticing when he wasn't okay. It was one of the reasons the mage fell in love with him in the first place.

It was one of the reasons why he was his friend.

And now? Now he was going to ruin that friendship in one single move. He peered at Aaron, and in one move, grabbed the green-eyed boys head and brought it down so it could meet his, forehead to forehead.

And then he pressed his lips against Aarons.

It hurt so, so much, yet felt blessedly good at the same time, with the warm lips against his. Callum poured his every being into that kiss, hoping against hope, that some sort of reaction, _any reaction,_ would occur. That Aaron would push him away, or maybe even pull him closer, and all he could do was move against the blond's lips silently urging him to _move_ , dammit, move.

They didn't move.

Callum memorized the feelings of those lips against his for a moment more, knowing that this was the last chance that he'll ever get to kiss the beautiful mage, and fell back, his face wet and his eyes closed, not wanting to see the rejection on Aaron's face.

It was still for a moment, before he felt the weight get off his belly. Call rolled of the bed before facing the door, not daring even once to look back onto those probably confused green eyes. He wasn't worthy too, not after what he'd done. For fuck's sake, he kissed his straight best friend! **Another 1000 points in the Evil Overlord list.**

He needed to say something though, so Aaron knew how much Call cared for him, how much he loved him.

"At least I didn't bullshit this time. "

And then he was out the door.

* * *

 **D &M here**

 **I've been having a major writers block, and haven't been writing anything for the past 8 months.**

 **And then I read this series.**

 **So, writing block over. Don't worry, this has a second part to it. Will update in at most 2 weeks.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandom: The Magisterium**

 **Title: Of Closets and Beds**

 **Author: darkwings-and-mages**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Humor**

 **Characters: Hunt, Aaron Stewart, Tamara Rajavi**

 **Pairings: Hunt/Aaron Stewart**

 **Warning: Profanity**

* * *

Two weeks.

A lot of things could happen in two weeks. Vacations, volcanoes, wars…

Avoiding Aaron.

Call sighed as he stuffed his hands into the front pocket of his jeans. He continued to walk towards the bus that was supposed to pick them up, when he almost tripped over a rock. He glared at it.

The rock sat there, in it's high and mighty… rockiness.

 _Stupid rock_

He gave it a kick, just to show it who's boss.

 _Fucking OW._

" _Stupid rock_. You just had to stand there in all your high and gloriousness, didn't you? Just because someone had a crush on you - _ahem, tried to crush you_ \- doesn't give you any right whatsoever to hurt the person! What the _fuck_ is wrong-"

"Call? Are you..." Aaron blinked, looking clearly at a lost. Call froze up, suddenly remembering that he was outside. In the open. In clear view of, well, everybody. And he was yelling at a rock.

 _And the award for most awkward person ever goes to... Callum Hunt!_

Call glanced at him, "What ? Pshhhhh... no? Why would I do that?" He picked up the rock, patted it quickly to show it there was no hard feelings, and thrust it at Aaron, a weak smile on his face.

Aaron looked at Call quizzically. He gingerly took the rock and then not-so-gingerly tossed it into a bush.

"So, " Aaron began, wiping his hands on his blue jeans, " I was hoping that we could talk?"

"Um, what do we need to talk about? We don't need to talk about anything? Like, why would we talk?" Danggit he was rambling. _Abort mission, ABORT MISSION_

They couldn't talk about it. They couldn't talk about their kiss- _well, not kiss_ -his mind unhelpfully supplied- _it was completely one sided and pathetic._

His mind could go eat a bowl of dicks.

It did have a point however. The kiss was completely one sided, pathetic, and - one of the best he'd ever had, goddamnit.

Man he was pathetic. He really should just go die in a-

"We need to talk about the k-"

"The ketchup in the Magisterium, I completely agree!" Call blurted, nodding eagerly- _shut up moron._

Aaron took a moment to roll his eyes, before opening his stupid, pretty mouth again. "We don't have ketchup, remember? We have lichen-"

"Which is why I should go talk to Tamara immediately." interrupted Call, for what seemed like the millionth time. He shot Aaron a quick grin that was entirely fake, and then ran of to where the bus would pick them up. He spotted his bag, and Tamara standing next to it, talking to her parents in an agitated manner, her hands flashing everywhere as she gestured something. Her parents spotted him, however, and said something that made Tamara shut up.

He hurried to catch up to her.

"Thank you so much, Mr. and Mrs. Rajavi." Call forced a smile. He shook their hands quickly, just when the bus pulled up. He grabbed Tamara's sleeve.

"Come on Tamara. I need to talk to you about the study plan I had in mind for this year" Callum nodded at the Rajavis before bodily dragging Tamara onto the bus, his suitcase in one had, her in the other.

"Would you let go?" Tamara pulled away quickly, before pointing out an empty seat. They sat down after nodding and greeting their other classmates. She waited until all the other conversations around them started up again.

"Well," Call started.

"Wait," Tamara silenced Call with a wave of her hand, "let me guess. This is about the kiss with Aaron. About how good it was, or how he didn't kiss back, or how you're avoiding him right now, or how you're in love with him-"

"Talk a little louder, why don't you?" Call grumbled, shifting in his seat. "I don't think the people in Canada heard you."

Tamara sent a sisterly shove his way. "Anyway, I have the perfect solution to all your gay problems"

"Yes?" Call braced himself for the worst.

" _Talk to him, you wuss_ "

Call blinked. He looked at Tamara and blinked again.

"I can't _talk_ to him Tamara" He glared at her like it was obvious. And it was!

"Why not?"

"Cause Tamara-" _wait a tick-_ he glanced around to see if Aaron was listening anywhere nearby. _Nope, all clear_ "I kissed him" he hissed at her, his wide eyes imploring Tamara to _understand_.

"Is that what happened? I couldn't figure it out after all your moaning and whining. For the past two weeks!"

"Well, you wouldn't have to if you didn't lock us in the closet in the first place!" His fist tightened and his body tensed. His glare was full on right now.

Tamara sobered. " Honestly Call, just tell Aaron you're sorry about the kiss, but it doesn't change the way you feel." Her voice was a lot gentler now, understanding.

Call sighed and sank further in his seat.

They settled into their dorms in the Magisterium, Call dodging yet another one of Aaron's attempts to speak to him, before he collapsed in his bed. Havoc had been dropped off earlier by his father, and he sat there, begging Call to pay attention to him with his multi colored eyes.

Call sighed and reached over to pet him. As Havoc nuzzled into his hand, Call murmured soft praises, before giving him a quick hug and leaving for dinner.

He met up with Tamara and Aaron before they made their way towards the cafeteria.

"So," Tamara tried to break the awkward silence, "what do you think Master Rufus is going to do for your Makaar training?"

As Aaron and Tamara talked about training, Call's mind drifted. _Okay, Call, next time Aaron want's to talk, you're gonna talk_ , his mind pepped, _You're not gonna wuss out on this. You're Callum freaking Hunt._

Wait.

What if Aaron didn't want to talk to him anymore? What if he'd given up on being Call's friend? What if he hated Call so much he wouldn't talk to him anymore? What if-

 _He's smiling at you, you idiot,_ his mind supplied. Oh yeah. Well, that's good, right?

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he missed the turn and slammed into the cave wall.

A week into lessons, Tamara stole their wrist cuffs. Which meant that they couldn't go inside their rooms.

Which meant he was stuck. Outside. With Aaron. By himself.

He _really_ hated Tamara.

He sank down next to the door, not unlike a few weeks ago in the closet waiting for the braided girl to come back from the library where she was "studying with Jasper." Yeah right. She was probably spying somewhere. He stretched his bad leg out a bit and got comfy. He figured that Aaron would start in three, two, on-

"Call, I really want to talk to you"

And there it was. Call looked up to see Aaron sitting down right next to him. Like _right_ next to him. Shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh. The places where Aaron touched Call were burning really hot right now.

Focus Call

"Okay," Call braced himself. "What do you want to talk about?" _As if he didn't know..._

"You kissed me." His voice had no emotion whatsoever.

"Thanks Captain Obvious."

"Call."

"Right. Okay. Look," Call took a deep breath and readied his thoughts, "I like you" _gosh, this was so hard_ "I like your green eyes, and your hair, and the way you smile, and the way you sweep back your hair when you're sweaty, and just you in general"

Aaron opened his mouth, but Call cut him off. He _had_ to get it out. He had too. The words were coming out right now, and he couldn't stop it right now.

"I like how you're positive, and how you're my friend even though I'm a jackass most of the time. I like that you always scoot over to make room for me on a bench, and you take Havoc for walks with me. I like your freckles at the base of your neck, and how you're amazing in everyway, and how even though I'm Constantine, you're still my friend, and I like the way your abs look."

Call shut up at the astonished look on Aaron's face. _Stupid Call. You messed everything again._

He had to rectify this somehow. Aaron opened his mouth to speak again, but Call was faster.

"And I know you don't like me, but it's okay, and I'm really okay with keeping all these feelings to myself, and I won't talk about it anymore, but I really hope that we could still be friends, cause even though I love you-"

Fuck.

Double Fuck.

Fuckity Fuck Fuck.

Okay, okay, okay. The shock on Aaron's face was like a sucker punch straight into Call's gut. He did not mean to tell him that. Not at all.

Call wracked his mind for anything, _anything_ he could do that would make this situation better, but nothing came to him. So he sat there. And waited for Aaron to tell him that he didn't want to be friends anymore. That he couldn't be friends with someone who was in love with him. Call waited for the impending rejection and _tried_ to brace himself; He squeezed his eyes tight-

-only to have them open a few seconds later when he felt Aaron's slightly chapped lips press against his.

It wasn't a perfect kiss. Aaron had aimed a bit too low and a bit too much to the right. Their noses hit each other, and their position was extremely awkward, with Aaron leaning too far in.

It was still the best kiss Call has ever received.

It felt so, _so_ , good, and after Aaron changed his position again, it was glorious. He could feel the warm moisture of Aaron's lips, not wet like Celia's were, but not completely dry. Call closed his eyes, and moved his lips ever so sightly, and Aaron was there again, lips moving against his, _this was so much better than the bedroom kiss._

But Call knew that it wasn't what Aaron wanted.

They kept kissing, again, and again, and Call's face was wet now but he knew that Aaron was pitying him and after this they wouldn't mention it anymore, and all the pityness would be gone. And Call was a selfish, selfish man, and so he kept taking what he could, and he wished it would go on forever.

Aaron finally pulled away when he noticed the saltiness of their kisses. Call looked down at his thighs, only to feel Aaron pull his chin towards him. His worried green eyes caught his.

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked, his voice soft.

"You don't have to pity me."

"What?" Aaron looked so thrown back, Call thought that maybe he was wrong. Maybe Aaron wasn't pitying him. But then, why would he kiss him? He decided to get rid of any misunderstandings right now.

"Look, I know what you're trying to do," Call sighed, "I know you don't like me. You're just trying to be nice, and giving me hope by not rejecting me. But please don't. I don't need a pity kiss."

"A what now?" Aaron was so, so confused.

"Look, I understand that you don't like me. And you're really nice for not crushing my feelings. But" Call looked away from Aaron." You don't need to kiss me to make me feel better. I can handle you not liking me back."

And he could, even though it was so hard and he felt like he was going to die. His cheeks were burning now and he could feel the tears starting to roll again.

"Wait a second." Aaron moved, quick as lightning, and straddled Call's thighs. "Do you think I'm giving you… pity? That the reason I kissed you was to let you down gently?"

Call nodded.

"You are the biggest idiot I have ever seen."

 _Huh?_ Call looked up onto Aaron's eyes, grey on green.

"Callum Hunt, you are the biggest idiot I have ever seen. You are sarcastic 99% of the time, you're horrible in the mornings, and you piss of adults on a regular basis."

Thanks Aaron, that made him feel _so_ much better.

"But that's why I like you."

Wait what?

"I like the way you protect me, the way you talk, the way you're so socially awkward. I like your eyes and your smile. And yes, when you kissed me the other day, I was really thrown off. I didn't even know you were gay! And I thought I was straight!"

"And now?" Call asked, daring to let a little bit of hope flutter in his chest.

"I don't think it's that simple." Aaron brushed a stray piece of hair that had fallen into Call's eyes. "All I know is that I really care about you. More than in a friend type of way. And I know that I would love to kiss you again, without you acting like an idiot and thinking it was a - what did you call it? Right, a 'pity kiss'"

Call's brain did not compute. "Wait does that mean-"

"Call," Aaron cut him off. He cupped his cheek." would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Aaron looked at him, all vulnerable and shy smiles. Call nodded dumbly.

"Good"

And Aaron pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

 **D &M here**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading this fic.**

 **I hope you liked it! Thank you so much for the constructive criticism.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
